


Buen chico

by narryftjerrie



Series: one shots; narry (en español) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, ola mamá, porno gay
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryftjerrie/pseuds/narryftjerrie
Summary: En serio sí voy a poner en todos que soy pésima pero lo intento c:





	Buen chico

**Author's Note:**

> En serio sí voy a poner en todos que soy pésima pero lo intento c:

> Niall se retorcía y gemía mientras los dedos de su novio estaban en lo más profundo de él, golpeando perfectamente su sensible nudo de nervios.

-H-hzzy por favor -gimió tan alto que ya se sentía mareado y no estaba dentro de él

-Ese no es mi nombre, muñeco -sopló contra su oreja antes de morder suavemente el lóbulo.

-Por favor papi

-¿Qué quieres princesa? dimelo -se movió hacia el pecho pálido de su bebé, entre su boca en su pezón rosado izquierdo, tomándolo con la lengua y jugando con él.

Niall gimió tan alto cuando sintió la lengua de Harry lamiendo y básicamente devorando su pezón. sin embargo, eso no impidió que Harry dejara de mover sus largos y gruesos dedos otra vez, empujando dentro y fuera del estrecho agujero de Niall.

-N-no puedo aguantar, quiero.. -un gemido agudo dejó la boca de niall cuando Harry volvió a golpear ese punto. él ya está llorando, sus ojos están goteando ahora, mojando sus mejillas sonrojadas

Los dedos de harry siempre han sido buenos, tan gruesos y largos. puede encontrar fácilmente su próstata en un segundo, pero aún así prefiere su polla, ese pene largo nunca deja de llenarlo y satisface su apretado orificio rosado.

Harry sonrió, emocionado por la reacción que estaba recibiendo de su princesa. sacó sus cuatro dedos, limpiándolos en las sábanas para deshacerse de cualquier lubricante restante en ellos

-No llores amor, te daré lo que quieres, te follaré tan bien, quedando seguro que tu agujero de puta esté chorreando mi semen -Harry susurró en el oído de Niall mientras sus manos se enjugaban las lágrimas. se detuvo un momento para admirar a su bebé.

su cara se sonrojó hasta el cuello y el pecho. Su cuerpo pálido es reemplazado ahora con rosa. sudado, se peina el cabello en la frente y tiene los ojos dilatados y muy acuosos.

se ve hermoso, tan hermoso y vulnerable. Harry desea poder tenerlo así todos los días, que pueda ser su única cura y realidad.

Niall gimió de nuevo y apretó su culo alrededor de nada. Él necesita la polla de su papi dentro de él

Harry le sonrió y se fue de la cama para agarrar más lubricante. regresó y los dedos de Niall estaban dentro de él tratando desesperadamente de alcanzar su lugar especial.

Harry frunció el ceño y fingió que estaba decepcionado

una vez que vio esa mirada decepcionada en la cara de Harry, jaló sus dedos con dureza por el leve dolor, pero a él no le importa, su papi está enojado con él, no puede soportarlo.

Niall soltó un sollozo que ha estado sosteniendo hace tiempo

Harry sonrió y se subió a la cama de nuevo volviendo a su posición entre las piernas de Niall

Harry las separó más, mirando directamente en el apretado agujero rosado. Se acercó mas y Niall se estremeció cuando sintió el aliento en su agujero.

Harry lamió el agujero, satisfecho de escuchar a Niall gemir.

-En cuatro princesa, vamos

Niall se dio la vuelta, quedando su trasero al aire mientras que su estómago en las suaves sábanas.

Harry arrugó el trasero de Niall con sus largas manos, amando cuan pálido y redondo es.

-Amo tu trasero princesa, tan hermoso -Harry susurró en la curva del trasero de Niall mientras bajaba hasta el perineo.

Harry empezó a besar y lamer el perineo de Niall, su área favorita. Sin vellos, como el resto de su cuerpo pero increíblemente suave y pálido. Lo besó tanto y deseó pintarlo con su semen.

Niall gimió y tomó fuertemente las sábanas. Sintiendo la parte superior de su cuerpo calentándose más si era posible.

-P-papi follame por favor, ya -Niall respiraba pesado contra la almohada que estaba mordiendo ya

-Sé paciente muñeco -Harry habló contra el perineo de Niall que todavía besaba y no se cansaba de ello. ¿Qué puede decir? Ama bastante el perineo de su bebé. A veces desea que en las mañanas, besarlo en vez de besar los labios de Niall, pero seguro éste le patearía el trasero si descubre en lo que piensa.

Harry vació algo de lubricante contra el agujero de su novio y tomó sus labios, besándolo. Lentamente empujó la punta, sonriendo por el gemido fuerte que Niall soltó.

-Papi, m-más -Niall está jadeando y solo la punta del pene de Harry está dentro.

Harry llevó todo su pene dentro, haciendo que Niall cayera de lleno a la cama, sólo su trasero al aire. Empezó a dar estocadas, fuera y dentro cuidadosamente evitando la próstata de Niall.

-M-más fuerte -Niall respiró fuertemente, necesitando que Harry empuje más fuerte, que sea más cruel

-Estoy yendo fuerte princesa, ¿acaso no es lo suficiente para tu agujero de puta? -Harry nalgueó a Niall, mientras empujaba más fuerte, finalmente decidiéndose en golpear su próstata.

Niall gimió tan fuerte, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblando mientras Harry lo follaba duro.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres bebita? ¿Mi polla enterrada tan dentro de ti? -Harry soltó mientras iba cada vez más rápido, sin piedad, amando las paredes dentro de Niall, aterciopeladas y apretadas.

Niall está sollozando ya, lágrimas frescas cayendo por sus mejillas, dejandolas mojadas.

-Estoy cerca princesa, estoy cerca de llenarte -Niall gimió. Se sentía tan bien, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando incontrolablemente y no podía ayudar no gritando cuando Harry golpeó su próstata de nueva cuenta.

-Mierda -Harry gruñó y se dejó ir en Niall y continuó golpeando hasta que sintió a Niall temblar, se había corrido también.

-Hazzy -Niall gimió sin aliento, sintiendo como si hubiera corrido un maratón de 5 km

Harry salió de él, haciendo que su semen se escurriera del agujero de Niall hasta sus muslos. Lindo.

-Estoy aquí, amor -Harry dijo acostandose, poniendo la cabeza de Niall en su pecho.

Niall apoyó sus brazos torpemente, ocultando su cara en el pecho del otro. -Fue genial, lo amé -Niall se rió suave, obteniendo una sonrisa de Harry.

-De nada bebé, fuiste tan bueno para mi -Harry respiró cerca del cabello de Niall, besandolo suavemente.

-¿Bueno solo esta vez? -Niall miró hacia arriba y Harry lo miró de vuelta, sonriendo.

-No bebé, siempre eres tan buen chico.


End file.
